Unrequited Love, for now
by Surreal Dispute
Summary: They were close. Even closest, it seems. But why do they find themselves out of the boy-girl affection? AU – School setting No fiction Zero x Yuuki x Kaname


**A/N:** Pochi again. This is my first time writing a VK FF with a non-fiction setting. Hope you'll like it. :=3 Major disclaimers applied! **'Course, warnings do come last – OOC's and Cheesy Fluffs –**

Vampire Knight FF – Alternate Universe

**Setting:** Normal High schoolers. Kaname belongs to the ace class, while Yuuki and Zero falls behind the third section. No fiction.

**Summary:** They were close. Even closest, it seems. But why do they find themselves out of the boy-girl affection? AU – School setting. (ZeroxYuukixKaname)

.

..

…

"Unrequited love" – Chapter 1: Feelings Revealed

…

..

.

Close as they were. Laughing. Tickling. Punching. Hugging. And the sorts the depicted how close they were above anyone else. Might as well, batch mates tease them as couple for this extraordinary closeness.

That, they do not care. For as long as they enjoy each other's company, what does it matter?

Bells started rolling when the twosome started to briskly stroll through the narrow alley- a seemingly impassable route towards their classroom. Catching their breaths, they took roundabout the farthest corner of that lengthy alley. Thus, the white-haired suddenly blurted, "_Don't forget, the one who makes the first step on the class wins_!" His companion – a short brown haired gal who seems to look like a klutz- dashed at her fastest pace; but it was futile since the guy, Zero, had a longer leg structure than that of the latter. "ZERO! Don't underestimate me! Hoooyah—" she protested. "Heh. If you could catch up, that is," he replied. Zero took the corner first and strangely noticed the the sunds of their footsteps suddenly weakened. He glanced back.

Yuuki was down on the floor, cramping on her left foot. "Oi, are you alr----"

But before he had finished his sentence, a tall, white and handsome guy approached Yuuki first and offered his hand. Yuuki blankly stared on this guy as she accepted his hand for help.

"Are you fine?" Kaname, the tall guy, asked.

"F—"

"Miss, are you alright?" he asked once more.

"Y—"

"Um, miss?" again he said as he placed his hands on Yuuki's forehead.

"Get your petty hands off her!" Zero grumbled as he shook Kaname's hands off Yuuki's forehead.

"Zero! What are you doing? He's just helping me..that's all." Yuuki butted.

"Then, let's go. We'll be remarked as late if we stay here."

Yuuki nodded. But as she made her first step on her left foot, she fell down. Stunned, Zero was about help Yuuki from her fall, when he saw how deep the stare of hers was at the back of Kaname – as if wishing him to carry her all throughout her homeroom.

He realized it. He felt it. He assumed it. And without further ado, he knelt before her, placed his hand under her ripped skirt and the remaining under her back – he carried her in the newly-wed style. People around them stopped and began teasing the two. _"ZERO! What are you doing?! Bring me down!"_ she protested. But Zero refused. He carried her from that corridor, to the next corridor, to the next and next and until to her seat. Though their fellow classmates started squealing and howling form the moment they entered, Zero ignored it _(for all in his mind was his assumed meaning behind the blank stare of Yuuki to the tall guy)_. Yuuki, though ashamed, was already used to the class' teases. -They were even the muse and escort; number one loveteam; and partners for almost everything under the bright bright sky. –

Instead, she was happy for the reason that they skipped the daily sermon of their bald room adviser for being late. (Their adviser was also a fan of the pair-up they were put to.)

"YUUKI~ Tell me the truth, are you going out with ze-kun?" Wakaba, her curly –haired friend asked.

Yuuki formed an 'x' sign through her arms and shook her head. That, she didn't know that Zero was overheard their conversation and saw the painful answer of Yuuki.

The peak of the afternoon was at launch when the bells chimed for lunch break. Zero and Yuuki were usually found to be together at this time, but Zero went missing.

While carrying two bentos, Yuuki started marching around the hallways and rooms to search for Zero. On the other hand, Zero was over staying beneath the bushels of Hays in the horse cage- eyes closed, but not sleeping. He was pondering about the reasons why Yuuki still hasn't fell in love with him, amidst their excessive closeness. This, he recalled his past.

_He loved Yuuki since they first met, and decided to go for his feelings. He started off by initiating clichés of conversations, 'till the time that they formed a newfangled friendship. One day, he saw Yuuki, for the first time, bursting into tears due to personal problems – she was included in a girl's quarrel that has ruined her image. Thus, the latter was somewhat alienated. Consequently, Zero accompanied her through that lonely stage. When everything neutralized, he noticed how their friendship blossomed, and later, Yuuki started displaying few hints of intimacy over Zero; hugging, glomping, and telling pranks like: "You have a crush on me, don't you?", but withdrawing it late through her smirks and grins. In result, Zero – who is clueless about love - had __**the gut feeling**__ that Yuuki might have fallen for him already._

The horses suddenly neighed, causing the reminiscing Zero to waver at what he's been doing and halt. _"ZERO? Are you here?"_ a calm voice suddenly perceived_. "Yuuki?"_ he shouted. Finally finding out where the male voice originated, she approached Zero and offered him the bento. Seated on a rough and nifty bamboo chair, Yuuki was splitting her wooden chopsticks to halves when she noticed Zero's unusual stare at her. _"What's the matter?"_ But Zero refused to speak, though his eyes administer his intent to confess to her. Having the high hopes of his feelings reciprocated back by hers due to his gut feeling mentioned earlier.

"Yuuk---"

But Yuuki butted and blurted,

"I'll tell you one thing…I'm in love with Kaname-senpai!"

END…for now.


End file.
